1975
by Midnighter 13
Summary: As Harry kills Voldemort, something changes, and Harry finds himself outside a suspiciously undamaged Hogwarts, with a suspiciously familier face nearby. ABANDONED!
1. Arrival

A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's wand was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he two yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand.

"Avada Kedavra!

"Expelliarmus!"

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided.

The flash of golden light filled the Great Hall, and when it cleared Voldemort lay dead, and Harry Potter was nowhere to be found.

Harry landed hard on the ground, and cursed.

"Bloody hell, what was that?"

Looking around, Harry grew confused. He was standing on the grounds of Hogwarts at dawn, but there were no signs of battle. No corpses, no rubble, no blasted craters, no arrows, or clubs. It was as if the battle had not taken place.

Harry decided that something strange was going on, so he kept Draco's wand in his hand, with the Elder Wand in his other.

No new information was forthcoming from the surrounding landscape. If he didn't know better, he'd say everyone was asleep. This was completely ridiculous as no one was able to sleep during the battle with Voldemort's forces.

Moving cautiously, Harry began approaching the castle. Still, there was no evidence of battle, and Harry started to get concerned. Finally, as he approached the doors of the castle, something happened.

The doors opened slightly. Harry immediately ducked down, and aimed both wands at the door, he had no idea what was going on, but he wasn't going to be caught flat footed.

Then Harry saw himself remove his invisibility cloak from himself. Harry nearly gasped aloud. The other version of him moved down towards the lake. Harry, in shock decided to follow him.

Keeping as out of sight as possible, Harry followed his doppelganger to the lake, where the doppelganger sat and began tossing rocks into the water dejectedly.

Harry took his time to truly study the clone he was watching. The clone looked about a year younger than him, and was acting more emotional than Harry ever allowed himself to be. His double continued to throw rocks, but it seemed now to be more in anger than due to depression.

Incredibly confused, Harry tried to figure out what was going on. One moment he was dueling Voldemort, indeed he was sure he had killed the Dark Lord, the next he was watching a clone of himself outside a suspiciously undamaged Hogwarts.

Harry started when his clone began moving back towards Hogwarts. Harry quickly pulled out his own invisibility cloak, and found a surprise. Inside the cloak, he found the resurrection stone. It was still linked to the Slytherin Ring, and Harry stared at it in confusion. Deciding to think about the second Hallow later, Harry put it in his pocket, and put of his cloak.

Quickly he hurried after his clone. Unfortunately for him, the clone closed the castle doors before he got to them. Cursing under his breath, Harry moved to the side and began to wait.

He wasn't sure what was going on, but at the moment no one was trying to kill him, and he didn't seem to be in any immediate danger, so he might as well wait under his cloak until something happened to explain what was going on.

A few hours later, Harry was beginning to get restless. Finally however, the doors opened. What came out however, was not what he had been expecting (not that he had too many expectations, but even so). A flood of chattering students spilled out of the school and began walking towards Hogsmead.

Harry was even more confused that he only recognized a few of the students. He spotted his clone, and Malfoy, still flanked by Crabb and Goyle, but few of the other students were recognizable.

"What the hell?" Harry muttered. He quickly realized that he was out of his depth, but he wasn't sure what to do. Make a snap decision, Harry decided to follow his clone at a distance, and see what was going on.

The group of students gradually thinned as they spread out, giving Harry a chance to get a bit closer to his clone and his three friends. The boys were discussing the prank items they wanted to get at Zonkos. This confused Harry quite a bit, never having been a prankster himself, despite the urging of the Weasley twins.

He followed the group to the joke shop, but didn't enter, preferring to stay out in the open where he could observe more.

Harry began to notice differences between the Hogsmead he had just left yesterday, and the one he was in now. For one, everyone was far too casual, even with Voldemort dead; the behaviors shouldn't have changed in a single night. Further more, there was no Death Eater propaganda lying around. Even with magic, the posters of Harry's face with 'Undesirable #1' printed on it couldn't have disappeared that quickly.

As the clone and his friends were still in Zonkos, Harry chose to wander around a bit, see if he could figure out what had changed. Spotting a copy of the Daily Prophet, Harry snatched it up and pulled it under his cloak.

When he saw the headline he choked.

**You-Know-Who kills Minister's sister! **

**Minister Bagnold vows to keep fighting!**

Harry stared at the page shocked. What the hell was going on? Then he checked the date. Saturday April 15th, as he thought, **1975!** Harry felt faint. Quickly doing the math in his head, he realized that his parents were still in school. The 'clone' of himself he had been following had been his father!

Harry felt black curling at the edge of his sight as he absorbed the shock. He shivered. Something was not right. That was when the screaming started.


	2. Hogsmead and a Dark Lord

As the screaming began, Harry's eyes shot up. Death Eaters had aparated into Hogsmead. Killing curses were being fired everywhere. Worse, a number of Dementors seemed to have joined the attack.

Harry hesitated as he watched the Death Eaters begin torching some of the shops. This wasn't his time, if he interfered, would the consequences be dire? Would he help or hurt the people he was trying to protect?

Then he saw a Death Eater cast a Crucio at a young third year girl. Fury hummed through his veins as he drew the Elder Wand. He took careful aim, and then the wand whispered a spell into his mind.

"Vesica Lux!" he shouted with a flick of the Elder Wand. The spell surprised him; he had intended to cast reducto, but the wand had fed him the spell.

A silver spinning disk of light flew from his wand. It whistled down at the Death Eater faster than most spells. The silver disk sunk into the Death Eaters chest and cut his torso open.

Harry didn't waste time thinking about how he cast the spell, or what the affects were, he took off his cloak and ran to the third year. He helped her up and over to a small alley, where she lay down and whimpered.

Harry looked out from the alley and grabbed a student that looked like they were in fifth year.

"Guard her." Harry snapped. "She's been Crucioed, when the attack is over get her to the infirmary."

The student didn't even question the orders; he just nodded, albeit with a bit of panic.

Harry leapt out of the alley and began sending spells at the Death Eaters. Most of the spells were his own, but a few of them were thrown out by the wand he was wielding.

After killing three and disabling five, Harry went hunting.

He dueled against a Death Eater who was quite skilled, who he didn't recognize, and sent his silver blade spell at the man.

The Death Eater shielded himself from the advanced cutting curse, only for the curse to break his shield and cause him to stagger.

Harry finished him with a reducto to the chest that blasted him backwards into a wall, while crushing his chest.

Harry moved on into the main fight around the Three Broomsticks. Most of the Death Eaters were concentrated there for some reason. Harry didn't care why; he only cared about killing the murdering bastards.

Looking around a corner, Harry saw at least twenty Death Eaters concentrated around the pub. Harry turned the corner and moved his wand in an X pattern. Each slashing movement sent another silver light cutting spell at the Death Eaters.

The first salvo was the most impressive. Eight disks were fired at the group, killing as many enemies. The second salvo, some of the Death Eaters realized they were under attack and dived to the ground.

Facing the surviving eight Death Eaters, Harry began to duel. The spells flashed back and forth, but with Harry mostly on the defensive. After all, facing eight opponents, even with the Elder Wand boosting his power and giving him advice, was no easy feat.

Two of the Death Eaters trying to kill Harry fell to spell fire from inside the Three Broomsticks. Harry was glad to see that someone was still alive in there, more than one someone judging by the amount of fire coming out of the windows.

Still, Harry was not particularly happy about fighting six Death Eaters at once, even considering his advantages. What was worse, the Death Eaters he was fighting didn't have orders to capture him for Voldemort, so they had no problems throwing killing curses at him by the handful.

So far he had conjured a large group of birds to soak up the killing curses, but most of them had been killed either blocking killing curses, or being shot down by other Death Eater spells.

As Harry grew tired, he began to take hits. He had been up since the breakout from Gringotts, fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, died, killed Voldemort, and now was back to battling Death Eaters. Adrenaline could only do so much, and Harry was beginning to tire significantly.

Two more Death Eaters died at his hands, with another going down to the defenders before the final one disaparated.

Harry leaned against a wall, and slid down to the ground. A man ran up to him.

"Come on son, let's go, it's not safe here."

"You don't say" Harry groaned.

"Here" the man said reaching into a pocket and withdrawing a small vile. "Drink this, it will help you."

Harry looked at the bottle suspiciously.

"What is it?" he asked quickly.

The man, an older gentleman, at least sixty if not older, told him. "It's a more powerful version of the prepper up potion. Now drink." He said firmly.

Harry nodded and drank the bottle, quickly feeling more aware and awake.

The man had helped him into the Three Broomsticks. The building was trashed. Rubble was scattered over the floor, and a number of younger students were huddling behind what remained of the counter. Most of it was just a charred hole.

The light was poor, many of the windows were barricaded, and the candles were out. Some of the older students in the place were helping the many injured; others still had their wands aimed out of the holes in the wall.  
The man sat Harry down at one of the few tables that were intact and upright, before hurrying off.

Harry closed his eyes and hit his head. "Just my luck." He muttered.

"Are you injured?" a girl asked him. Harry looked up. The girl vaguely resembled Nevile, But Harry was to tired to make the connection.

"No" he said tiredly "just exhausted, dueling groups of Death Eaters does that."

She nodded and moved on. The sounds of explosions close by jerked Harry out of his half asleep state. While not fully alert, he got up and brought his wand up. Then instinct (or the Elder Wand, he wasn't sure) caused him to yell out "Duck!" the note of command in his voice caused everyone to obey instantly.

As Harry and everyone in the building hit the floor, the outside wall blew in as a cloud of shrapnel.

For a moment, Harry had a brief flashback to Fred's death. Then he heard the voice.

"Where is the man who killed so many of my loyal followers?" a voice hissed. Harry stood up quickly, and stopped short. The man in front of him bore only a passing resemblance to the Voldemort he had killed not five hours ago; in fact he resembled the sixteen year old Tom Riddle more than the snake faced demon Harry was familiar with.

Harry was not the only one to stand up, others did as well, but they were mostly petrified with terror. Voldemort stood there, sneering at the children and few adults brave enough to stand.

Harry stepped forward. "I killed your bootlickers Tom." Harry said calmly. Gasps came from the students at his bravery, but Voldemort reacted as if struck.

"How do you know that name boy?" he hissed in anger.

"What?" Harry asked with a mocking grin "That your name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and you are a bastard son of a squib and a muggle?"

Voldemort screamed in rage and cast a killing curse at Harry. Harry reacted immediately. A summoned table took Voldemort's killing curse, and then Harry went of the offensive. He began using the advanced cutting curse in the X pattern he had used before, but instead of sending a volley into a group of Death Eaters, he cast each and every one of them at Voldemort.

Voldemort was one of the most powerful wizards of the century, but even his shield couldn't deal with sixteen advanced cutting curses hitting within five seconds of one another.

His shield broke and he fell back from the concussive force. In a way he was lucky; falling to the ground saved his head from being separated from his shoulders, but he did lose part of his left shoulder, and a chunk of his right leg.

From the ground he cast a killing curse at Harry, before Portkeying out of Hogsmead. Less than a second after he disappeared a blasting hex struck where his head had been.

"Damn" Harry said as he saw Voldemort vanish. Then his eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed.


	3. Questions and an Uncommonly Good Spirit

Harry gradually regained consciousness. Immediately he recognized the sounds and smells of the hospital wing. Trying to figure out what had happened to him this time, he noticed something odd, he was stuck to the bed by a sticking spell.

This was quite odd. He had only been literally stuck in the hospital wing once, and that was to allow Pomfrey time to study his blood after the chamber incident. Dumbledore apparently wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong with him after getting bitten by the most poisonous snake in the world and surviving.

Still, Harry couldn't figure out why he was stuck now, he had killed Voldemort, and then the memories came rushing back. His father, Hogsmead, the battle, and dueling Voldemort himself, again. Harry coughed, and sighed. Nothing was ever simple for him was it?

Groaning, Harry opened his eyes to see an auror standing over him, with a wand pointed at him.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Harry muttered, and he looked around trying to spot his wand.

"Don't move." The auror said coldly. Harry turned his head and stared at him.

"What?" he asked, almost not believing what he had heard.

"Don't move" the man growled.

Harry groaned again and said "That's fine by me, just make sure they get to me before the day is out, I think old Tom did quite a number on me.

The auror looked confused and Harry asked "Didn't they tell you why I'm here?" curious who was saying what.

"No" the auror said curtly, though his eyes betrayed his curiosity.

Harry sighed. "Typical Ministry, can't ever tell a tale until they get their spin on it."

The auror was obviously confused and more than a little irritated by Harry's cryptic statements.

Harry decided to take mercy on the auror and said "I'm here because I out dueled Voldemort (he ignored the shudder that ran through the man) and forced him and his bootlickers to leave Hogsmead."

The auror looked a little confused, and then abruptly straightened. Harry didn't notice.

"I wonder what story the Ministry will come up with to explain me? After all" Harry snorted "the truth would embarrass them both, so they can hardly tell the real facts."

"And just what truth would that be?" a voice asked quietly.

Harry looked up, and gasped. Dumbledore was standing there, in all his glory, alive, and younger than Harry remembered.

Harry tried to hide his shock, but it was hard to confront a man who you had watched _murdered_ before your eyes calmly.

Dumbledore frowned at the boy's long silence, he was staring in what looked to be a combination of awe (which Dumbledore was used to) and disbelief (which he was not).

Harry shook himself and muttered "Now that's a bender" unfortunately both Dumbledore and the unnamed auror heard him.

"What is?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

Harry glanced up startled, and then frowned. "I'm not sure it's safe to tell you that."

The auror had had enough. "You are going to answer our questions now! Without anymore evasions!" he yelled angrily.

Harry barely spared the man a glance "You have no idea what the situation is auror; don't speak unless you know what you're talking about." Harry said dismissively.

The auror's face went red, and he gripped his wand tighter.

Harry turned his eyes back to Dumbledore. "I can't answer most of your questions, simply because I'm not entirely sure why what has happened happened in the first place, but I will tell you what I can."

Dumbledore nodded and asked "Who are you?"

Harry winced. "If I am where I think I am I can't tell you that, for your safety as well as mine."

Dumbledore frowned again. "Well than what can you tell me?"

Harry's eyes went unfocused for a moment before deciding. "I can tell you I am an enemy of Voldemort, in fact I hate old Tom's guts, and I can tell you that your suspicions about him making Horcruxes are correct, bar that, not much."

Dumbledore's eyes widened perceptibly at the Horcrux comment. He had not known Voldemort had made Horcruxes, and this boy was spouting off forbidden dark knowledge like it was taught in his school. Dumbledore began to get suspicious.

"You have attended Durmstrang have you not?" Dumbledore asked casually.

Harry looked startled. "Durmstrang? No, I've only ever met a few people who went there, though one of them did turn out to be a friend why?"

The auror was confused, and he didn't like it. "I'm going to get Veritaserum Dumbledore."

Neither expected the boy's reaction. "NO!" he yelled, loudly enough that madam Pomphrey came bustling over.

Before she could administer a potion to him, Harry glared wildly around the room and said "For your own protection, you _can't_ know what I do. If you even learn my _name_ it could sentence thousands to death. Please trust me; you can't know _anything_ until I kill Voldemort."

The auror was surprised by the vehemence shown by the boy; he was also surprised that the boy wanted to kill Voldemort.

"You boy?" he spat, even as Dumbledore's eyes went into his head. "You think _you_ can kill You-Know-Who when he can outduel ten aurors at once?"

Harry snorted. "I don't think I can, I know I can, after all, if he hadn't run I would have killed him today, and that was _after_ killing most of his Death Eaters in Hogsmead, _and_ the battle I was in before I came here. Trust me, old Voldy doesn't stand a chance against me, I just have to trick him into actually fighting me in a place he can't Portkey out of."

Dumbledore, the still unnamed auror, and madam Pomphrey all stared at the boy for a few long moments before he spoke again. "So any way, I need to get healed, get my wands back, get to all of Voldemort's 'cruxes, may need your help with one of them Dumbledore, and then it's off to kill the wizard." Harry said cheerfully.

All three stared at him for a few minutes silently.

"What?" Harry asked defensively "Compared to the last time I did this, this one's going to be a breeze."


End file.
